TUYO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Los Weiss Kreuz siempre han sido un equipo, en medio de una misión Aya y Youji desarrollan algo mas que compañerismo.
1. Chapter 1

TUYO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD

**TUYO PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD**

**CHAPTER 1**

En una noche como cualquiera. . .

**Aya:** (voz baja) Nos dividiremos y entraremos sigilosamente

**Youki:** Bien, yo iré con Aya, Omi tú iras con Ken, ¿de acuerdo?

**Ken:** De acuerdo

**Aya:** Iré solo tú ve con ellos

**Youji:** ¡No! yo voy contigo

**Aya:** De acuerdo pero date prisa

Ya adentro, Aya y Youji caminan despacio y mirando hacia todas partes.

**Youji:** Esto se ve muy tranquilo

**Aya:** Eso quiere decir que algo está mal

De repente Youji empujó a Aya y este cae de frente, al percatarse.

**Aya:** ¿Qué te ocurre?

**Youji: **¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?

**Aya:** ¿Qué? ¡Es una trampa!

**Youji:** ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Ambos salen corriendo mientras una lluvia de balas los acoge.

**Youji:** ¡Aya, por aquí!

Afuera se encuentran los cuatro

**Omi:** ¿Qué ocurrió?

**Ken:** ¡Esto es una trampa, corran!

**Aya:** ¡¡Aborten la misión!!

Ya de regreso. . .

**Persia:** Debido al fracaso en la misión la organización de Eszett se ha ido y ustedes deberán tomar un descanso y así recuperar su fuerza

**Youji:** Sí, claro ¿y qué más?, ¿y nuestra paga qué?

**Aya:** ¿Y la misión?

**Persia:** No importa ahora, cada quién haga lo que prefiera, nos veremos dentro de dos semanas

**Omi:** Bien, creo que estará bien si acepto esta vez ir de vacaciones a la playa con Oka-chan

**Ken:** Yo iré de paseo en mi motocicleta por la carretera, eso me ayudará a relajarme

**Youji:** ¿Y tú Aya?

**Aya:** Yo me quedaré, tengo algunas cosas que hacer aquí

**Youji:** Genial, yo haré lo mismo y tal vez podamos hablar un poco

**Aya:** ¿Sobre qué?

**Youji:** Ah, nada, no dije nada

**Aya:** De acuerdo

A la mañana siguiente Ken tomó su motocicleta y se puso en camino en su viaje por la carretera junto otros con la misma afición, mientras que Omi, aceptó la propuesta que siempre le hacía Oka de ir de vacaciones a la playa y pasar un tiempo juntos.

**Youji:** Al fin solos. . .

Aya entra a la estancia.

**Aya:** ¿Qué era lo que querías decir ayer?

Camina hacia el pelirrojo y lo acorrala contra la pared

**Youji:** Lo que te quería decir es que. . .

Pasándole la mano por el pecho

**Aya:** ¿Qué te ocurre? (nervioso)

**Youji:** . . . Me gustas (le da un beso)

Responde algo confundido, separándose un poco

**Aya:** ¿Youji?

**Youji:** Calla

Le levanta la camisa

**Aya:** ¡Detente!

**Youji:** ¡No, he deseado esto por mucho tiempo y no lo dejaré pasar ahora que tengo esta maravillosa oportunidad!

**Aya:** ¡Basta, no!

**Youji:** Oh. . . mi querido Aya cuanto tiempo desee esto

Le rasga la camisa, le besa los labios y poco a poco va bajando por el cuello, el hombro, el pecho mientras sus labios trabajaban en su suave pecho, sus manos detenían las de Aya. Le suelta una mano, pero Aya no hace ni dice nada sólo se deja llevar.

**Aya:** (En sus pensamientos) ¿Pero qué hago, estará bien?

Mientras tanto Youji aprovecha la confusión del pelirrojo desabrochando el pantalón del primero y dejándole caer, sus manos toqueteaban por todas partes. Hasta que. . .

**Aya:** Está bien

Ambos caen al suelo dejándose llevar. Un rato después, ya de noche el pelirrojo comenzaba a despertar.

**Aya:** Youji, eso estuvo muy bien

**Youji:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y hay más

Sin demora Youji comienza de nuevo

**Aya:** Se siente tan bien

**Youji:** Quiero probar el sabor de toda tu piel **censurado**

Y continuaron así día y noche durante una semana, hasta que por fin Aya se decidió a parar la situación.

**Aya:** Me siento un poco mal, siento que mi cuerpo se va a romper

**Youji:** Vamos mi koibito no me vas a decir que no te gustó

**Aya:** Claro que me gustó, pero por favor permíteme descansar

**Youji:** De acuerdo, haré todo lo que tú me pidas

**Aya:** Vayamos a darnos un baño

**Youji:** Claro mi koi, ahora todo lo haremos juntos

**Aya:** Cada quién se bañará por su cuenta

**Youji:** (seductivamente) No, ahora eres mío, me perteneces y yo. . . te amo

**Aya:** Yo. . . yo. . . tam. . . bi. . . en. . . (sonrojado)

**Youji:** (Casi llorando) Pensé que nunca te oiría decir eso

**Aya:** Du. . . duchémonos juntos

Ya en la bañera por ordenes de Youji lo hicieron, una vez terminado de ducharse se vistieron.

**Aya:** Vayamos a alguna parte Youji, ¿qué te parece a un antro o bar?

**Youji:** ¿Aya-chan?

**Aya:** Verás es solo que. . . se que a ti te gustan ese tipo de lugares así que. . . ¿vamos?

**Youji:** Sí

En el antro.

**Aya:** Creo que este lugar es. . . (mira a Youji)

**Youji: **Es. . .

**Aya:** Divertido (angustiado)

**Youji:** ¿Acaso no te diviertes'

**Aya:** Si

**Youji:** Mi koi por eso te adoro Aya-chan (lo besa)

**Aya:** Yo también (sonríe)

Una chica se acerca a Youji y le saluda con gran familiaridad.

**Chica:** Hola Youji, ¿cómo te va?

**Youji:** (sonriendo) Bien, ¿y tú?

**Aya:** (Voz baja) ¿Pero qué?

Youji y la chica conversaron por un rato mientras Aya se sentía desplazado del grupo.

**Chica:** Bueno Youji debo irme

**Youji:** Claro, nos vemos

**Aya:** ¡Quién era ella?

**Youji:** Tranquilo caramelito

**Aya:** ¡¿Acaso me crees idiota?!

**Youji:** Pero Aya-chan, es solo una amiga

**Aya:** Pues si ella te gusta más vete con ella (se vuelve y se va)

**Youji:** (Va tras él) ¡¡Aya, Aya espera!!

Aya corre hasta llegar a la floristería donde viven

**Youji:** ¡¡Espera!!

Ya adentro Aya se dirige a su habitación y Youji entra gritándole.

**Youji:** ¡¡Qué te ocurre?!

Le azota bruscamente contra la pared.

**Aya:** ¡¡Déjame en paz, vete con esa chica ¿qué no es lo que quieres?!

**Youji:** ¿Qué?

**Aya:** Seguro me desprecias porque no sonrío como lo hacen los demás sobre todo ella

Youji le toca el rostro y le habla con comprensión

**Youji:** Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti (acerca sus labios a los de Aya) te amo sólo a ti, ella sólo es una amiga de antes de conocerte (lo besa)

**Aya**: Youji. . . yo. . . lo siento

**Youji:** No importa mi querido Ran

Le besa nuevamente y le desabrocha el abrigo poco a poco

**Aya:** Di. . . dijiste mi verdadero. . .

**Youji:** Shh. . . silencio no digas nada

Se besan. . . juntos se ven envueltos en una noche de pasión y placer durante toda la noche hasta la mañana siguiente en que cansados duermen.

**Aya:** Youji, ¿estás despierto?

**Youji:** Si, mi koibito ¿qué ocurre?

**Aya:** Nada, sólo pensaba ¿qué haremos con Omi y Ken?

**Youji:** Eso no importa seguiremos juntos, no les diremos nada

**Aya:** Pero. . .

**Youji:** Deja ya de preocuparte (lo besa)

**Aya:** De acuerdo mi koibito

**Youji:** Nunca me imaginé que lo dirías

Ambos se besan


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Había transcurrido un mes y el equipo había vuelto a reunirse; Aya, Youji, Ken y Omi habían vuelto de las vacaciones que más que descanso fue una orden del misterioso benefactor de los Weiss, Persia

Había transcurrido un mes y el equipo había vuelto a reunirse; Aya, Youji, Ken y Omi habían vuelto de las vacaciones que más que descanso fue una orden del misterioso benefactor de los Weiss, Persia.

**Persia:** El descanso ha terminado, es momento de volver a unir Weiss. Hemos localizado a Eszett, tenemos pruebas de que están detrás de los homicidios de la preparatoria Brown, para esta misión se infiltrarán como civiles, investigarán desde adentro.

Dada la orden se pusieron en marcha donde se infiltraron como profesores y como alumnos; Aya como profesor de matemáticas, Youji un talentoso y excéntrico profesor de arte, mientras que Omi y Ken como alumnos de preparatoria y universidad respectivamente.

Ya adentro

**Youji:** Aya-chan

**Aya:** No me llames así en público

**Youji:** Vamos no es para tanto

**Aya:** Basta

De pronto llegó Ken

**Ken:** Hola "profesores"

**Youji:** Ken, hola y ¿Omi?

**Ken:** Aún no terminan sus clases

**Youji:** Deberías ir por él, nos reuniremos en el camper

**Ken:** Vamos chicos seguro nos alcanzará en casa

**Youji:** (susurro) Es suficiente

**Ken:** ¿Qué dijiste?

**Youji:** No, nada que es mayor razón para esperarlo seguro será tarde y será sospechoso el ir juntos profesores y alumno

**Ken:** Tienes razón

Ken vuelve a la escuela a encontrar a Omi para reunirse después con los demás, mientras tanto Aya y Youji se encontraban solos en el camper.

**Aya:** ¿Por qué fuiste tan insistente con Ken?

**Youji:** Porque necesitaba un momento a solas contigo

**Aya:** ¿Para qué?

**Youji:** Jajajaja que pregunta, para esto (lo besa)

**Aya:** Espera

**Youji:** No puedo esperar

**Aya:** No soy un juguete

**Youji:** Es verdad no lo eres, eres mi koibito

**Aya:** n/n

**Youji:** Aya-chan te amo no quiero apartarme de ti y quiero que todos sepan lo mucho que te amo

**Aya:** Creí que querías que nadie se enterara

Youji: Lo dije porque te noté angustiado pero realmente no sabes cuanto te deseo y cada vez que estamos cerca donde sea tengo la necesidad de abrazarte y besarte.

**Aya:** No lo sé

**Youji:** Si me amas como yo a ti. . .

**Aya:** Youji, Weiss lo es todo para mí no conozco otro modo de vida

**Youji:** Yo te enseñaré y te protegeré. Por favor

**Aya:** Está bien. . .

Ambos empacaron lo que pudieron, salieron del camper llevándose consigo el auto de Youji.

**Youji:** ¿Estás listo para vivir y ser feliz?

**Aya:** (asiente)

Youji enciende el auto y conduce sin rumbo hasta perderse de bista.

Unas horas mas tarde.

**Ken:** ¡Ya volvimos!, ¿chicos?

**Omi:** No están

**Ken:** ¿Dónde se habrán metido?

**Omi:** ¿Estarán en una misión súbita y peligrosa?

**Ken:** Sí, seguro es eso. . .


End file.
